


Drarry One-Shots

by ust



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Partners, Draco Malfoy Loves Skincare, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Slash, To Be Edited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ust/pseuds/ust
Summary: Just a collection of short individual Drarry stories! Works that have already been posted may be edited later on.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 3





	Drarry One-Shots

‘Well this is just great,” Harry thought to himself. He was currently searching through all the cabinets in the kitchen of a safe-house trying to find the tea.

He and Malfoy had been Auror partners for a little more than six months now and things were finally starting to get civil between them. Him and Ron had been Auror partners day one after the war ended, but Ron had since decided that all the violence was too much for him to handle. It reminded him too much of the war, and after three years he had decided to join George running the joke shop. Harry had been disappointed, but ultimately understood. 

The day Harry opened the letter telling his newly assigned partner would be none other than his high school nemesis Draco Malfoy, he went straight to Kinsley's office and demanded reassignment. To Harry's dismay, Kinsley said there were no other openings and he would have to make do.

The first few months had been… rocky to say the least. With the constant bickering and insults thrown back and forth, one day Harry had just had enough. “I’m sick of this constant fighting and passive aggressive conversation, can we just- I don't know- start over?” Malfoy had reluctantly agreed, but at the end of the day it had been a success.

So here they were now, trapped in a small safe-house in the middle of who knows where because of their latest assignment. 

“Malfoy?”

Harry hears the sound of the bathroom door whooshing open and footsteps entering the kitchen, followed by a “Are they here!? Can we finally leave!?”

Harry slowly craned his head around from where he was knelt down sifting through one of the cabinets. “No I was just wondering if you knew where-” He was quickly at a loss for words when he saw Draco Malfoy with a fluffy headband holding back his hair, face covered in a green face-mask. 

Harry muffled a laugh into his hand. 

“What?” Dracos glaring daggers at him now. He crossed his arms, looking unimpressed.

“Oh nothing,” Harry said slightly smirking. He stood up from his huddled spot and leaned against the counter casually, getting a better look. “So that’s what's been taking you so long every night in there?”

“I’ll have you know that skincare is very important,” said Draco defensively.

“I’m sure it is,” Harry said with a teasing smile on his lips, much to Dracos dismay. “Not something very many blokes are into though. I mean, I don’t do much and I’d say my skin is pretty good. Just simple soap and water.”

Dracos nostrils flared in annoyance as he observed Harry's face critically. “It could be improved.” 

Harry shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.“Well, hey if you ever inclined to uh… give me a tutorial, you know where I am.”

“Hmph.” 

Draco turned back around quickly to return to the bathroom, making Harry flinch when he slammed the door shut.

It was after that Harry realized he never asked Draco if he knew where the tea was.

“Fuck.”


End file.
